Kinky Stuff
by Animerulzs1267
Summary: Alfred was alone in his house one evening, reading his comic when out of nowhere a drunk Arthur came out of nowhere... He requested kinky stuff, and that's what he was going to get...


**WHAT THE FRUK DID I WRITE LAST NIGHT? All I remember was I was in bed, reading some unknown titles of USUK and out of nowhere when I woke up, this thing was here, IN MY PAGE! **

**Please enjoy this M rated one-shot called…**

_Kinky Stuff_

"So Arthur-kun is out tonight?" Kiku asked over the phone.

Alfred heaved a dreaded sigh of boredom. "Yeah. He just up an' left, said he won't be back for a while."

"How unfortunate," Kiku said.

"Hey, wanna come over and play some video games?" Alfred asked eagerly. He would do anything - _anything _- just to kill off some boredom.

"Sumimasen, Alfred-kun, but I have much paperwork and playing video games will distract me. I am however free tomorrow if you wish."

Alfred pouted and agreed, bidding good night and hung up first. After that all was left around him was his cellphone in his hand, a superhero comic book on his lap and an empty living room as the skies outside showed pitch darkness. This worried Alfred as he watched temporarily out the window, puzzled about Arthur's sudden disappearance and how much intoxicated alcohols was he going to consume tonight.

Alfred picked up his comic and flipped over a random page in a tiresome way.

"Where is Arthur?"

That was the question Alfred was soon going to find out after hearing the door from the hall burst open and groans of displeasure were heard and staggered footsteps dragged on. However, Alfred was too into his comic book to notice anything out of the ordinary with the background noises.

A shadow over casted him but he still took no notice until he heard his lover's voice.

"Fuck me,"

Alfred pulled his comic book out of his gaze and looked up to see Arthur glaring lustfully before him. The first thought that came to Alfred F Jones was _What the hell? _but really he wanted to know what made him want to have sex with him? Arthur and Alfred had been together for so long - longer than fifty years in nation's time - and nothing seemed wrong to Alfred about their sex life...

But after watching Arthur's lime-green gaze growing more lustful by the impatient second and his flush of over-drinking easily shown on his cheeks, Alfred knew that he was in danger of the great Seme Arthur.

"Dude, what...what are you talking about?"

"I want you to fuck me," he hissed instantly. "Hard."

"But why?" Alfred asked, baffled.

"I've been masturbating myself since last week, Jones," Arthur explained as he leaned his face close to Alfred's, their foreheads touching and eyes staring into one another. "_Last week. _This time I want you to touch me - not myself - and fuck me like never before."

"What, like, kinky stuff?"

Arthur smirked, liking the idea. "Yes, love. Be as kinky as you can, and make it good."

Before he knew it, Arthur was sitting on his lap and his pale, skinny fingers slithered on Alfred's dirty blond strands of hair as they went down over to his chest and cleverly undid each button with his fingers. Alfred could feel cold piercings from Arthur's skin as he watched him do his magic so bravely, but that could be from the effects of alcohol.

"Not here," Alfred said.

Out of nowhere he took the light-weighted Brit into an impressive bridal style and carried him near the stairs. Arthur, becoming impatient, leaned his lips close to Alfred's neck and directed love marks, a bit of tongue guiding over as Alfred moaned and managed to get up to the top. Their house only had two floors (thank god, for Alfred) and only three rooms. Each with a bathroom installed, the two rooms were the guest room and their bed room...

But the third room was a special place. A sanctuary, you may call it.

Nobody had ever entered inside that room besides the two of them because it was known as the Pleasure Room. The Pleasure Room was an intimate room where the two shared together when blowing off steam. They knew they could just go into their bedroom, but that room was special because it provided the kinky needs for both and it gave lots of potential when wanting to dominate the other violently.

It would get rather violent, but it was passion, and nothing less in their relationship.

Arthur continued to suck Alfred's pale white neck like a bloodthirsty vampire, hungry for his flesh and blood and everything. He knew where to suck exactly and would continuously suck on it just to hear the alluring moans from his lover.

Alfred made it to the door and opened it, storming into without hesitation and threw Arthur absent-mindedly onto the bed, climbing over him to show his superior role to the trembling yet excited Arthur.

The door behind closed itself to block the world, the lamp over the drawer top was on and the hue of yellow brightness was able to reflect Arthur's alluring face as Alfred leaned forward just to utter a deafening whisper.

"You're mine," he said.

"Yes... Yes, I'm yours..." breathed Arthur heavily as he wrapped his arms around him.

Alfred reached his hand to the top drawer, pulling it out and let his hand search to find a white blindfold. He tied it around Arthur's eyes since he requested a kinky sex. The feelings of passion, submissiveness and total control turned Arthur on so much.

"If we're having sex you can't get angry at me,"

"I won't," Arthur said in a husky tone.

"You better not. I don't want to hear you crying."

"I promise I won't, Alfred."

Watching Arthur becoming still, Alfred wondered if the alcohol really created Arthur to become this drunk? Either way, he looked god damn sexy being controlled and he was all Alfred's.

Alfred made his first move by stealing a long, prurient kiss. His tongue was moving all over his mouth, rubbing his gums and wrestling with Arthur's tongue but his won the battle. Drool poured off Arthur's corner mouth and the moans were visibly heard, it aroused Alfred greatly.

Next came to Arthur's unneeded clothing. Pulling away from the kiss, Alfred shuffled down and realized he needs to bind Arthur's wrists. So using the drawer's help once more he pulled out a piece of real metal handcuffs. He swiftly turned Arthur's body around and after pulling his wrists aggressively he cuffed him.

_Perfect_, he thought, _now we can get down to business._

Arthur wore a white button-down shirt with long sleeves and a pair of dark blue jeans, totally unlike Arthur to dress something so outlandish. But that evidence of his unnatural change of heart was nonessential as he unbutton Arthur's shirt with much concentration.

"A-Alfred," Arthur said, begging him.

"Damn, you're making me hard," he said and he tossed the shirt to the side of the bed.

Alfred attacked the puckered pink nipple with one hand tweaking the left and the right was being sucked by his mouth, teeth biting mercilessly and licking harshly. Arthur could feel the penetrating feeling of passion and heat in Alfred's lips but the coldness of his fingertips was also felt, pinching without a second thought as the moans were heard in the air.

"Alfred, take me,"

"Not yet, Arthur," he growled hungrily. "You're not ready yet. Here, let me get you ready."

"Ah!"

Alfred's tongue was trailing down slowly as it created forming tension with Arthur arching his head back and tried to hold back some painful noises. His tongue met his navel and it played it by sticking it in for a bit, then came down to his pants.

He looked down at the little bump from his manhood and with his sharp teeth he took a mouthful of Arthur's growing member. Alfred sucked on it pleasurably and Arthur was feeling his member arching more higher in its erection.

Before Arthur knew it he felt his master's mouth leave the poor member and whined of his absence. But with his ears he could hear distant openings of the closet and felt the bed going down by the Alfred's weight and whatever he had with him.

"You want kinky?" he asked. "You're gonna get it then, Kirkland."

Arthur was enjoying himself while still in his drunken stage; Alfred undid the pants button, pulled down the zipper and pulled Arthur's pants out revealing boxers of his country's flag—red, white and blue. Alfred poked the member and it tensed up a bit until he pushed the boxers down to have the erected member popped out with boldness. Precummings dripped off of itself with redness around its skin and it was waiting to be pleasured by Alfred's touch..

Alfred touched the tall member with his fingertip, teasing him when he rubbed the top part. Bits of white sticky stuff escaped from his tip and Alfred smirked at his member with such sudden excitement. In his hand was a vibrating toy with its own button to control its vibrations, but he was going to prepare him a little before inserting the toy in his male anus.

He however put the toy over to Arthur's left ear to harass him. He pushed the button and the vibrating toy vibrated vociferously and the reaction from Arthur was deliciously viewed from under his hips.

"I'll make sure you won't even utter a word," Alfred whispered. He pulled the vibrating toy away from his ear, Alfred pulled Arthur's legs separated and with the toy in his toy, he qualified the toy and he vigorously shoved it inside.

Arthur arched his head back in pain and desire from the rapid precipitation that the toy provided once inside him.

"Like it?"

Arthur was so into it that he didn't utter a word like he said.

Despite Arthur's wordless response he was enjoying the warm ball within him that was curling up just to explode into nothing but lust and romance. Alfred smirked at this and intentionally pushed the starting button in which Arthur spoke out in bewitching groans. His male anus felt the swiftness of its vibrations and couldn't control the delightfulness of its work as more cum emerged out of his member.

Alfred took advantage of his hypnotized state and inserted his member in his mouth, giving a blowjob for him as he tried to struggle out of his handcuffs to reach out for him. He didn't want him to be free, not even for a second, as he bobbed his head up and down in rhythm so Arthur could enjoy the agonizing pain of being unable to see his eyes or even feel the touch of his baby-soft skin. (Yeah, he _clearly_ thinks his skin is baby-smooth...)

"Ah! P-please, Alfred! Ah, aah...!"

Then, finally, Arthur couldn't resist any longer...and came in Alfred's mouth. Alfred could taste the bitterness of the white cummings; drips of it almost escaped from his mouth because he never knew Arthur could explode like this. However, instead of swallowing the bitter substance, he moved forward up to Arthur's face and pulled him into a French kiss.

"Mmph-m-mmph!"

Five minutes passed and Alfred pulled the kiss first which made his partner choke a little from the cum that spilled and dripped out of his corner mouth. Alfred stopped the vibrator and cupped his chin so he would look up, ignoring the blindfold. He could feel Arthur's eyes gazing up at him.

"You're such a perverted ambassador, Artie," Alfred said, panting.

Arthur couldn't say anything and was feeling exhausted but Alfred wasn't done. No, he wasn't at all.

Alfred took the vibrator out and with that he positioned himself in the middle of his separated legs, but first he undid his pants and boxers to have his own growing hot member pointing eagerly. Without any note for Arthur to prepare himself, Alfred shoved his hips with Arthur's and pushed his member into his male anus, causing the winds to hear a long ached scream.

The sounds were not just pain but pleasure and impurity, but in a good way. All of this was their love together, all their fights, their love, their memories and much more. Nobody understood their relationship but both didn't give a damn because they have each other to depend on.

Alfred didn't wait for another second and started to thrust himself in Arthur, causing pants and moans to come between the love-making. His pace was inhuman and it pleased Arthur greatly but secretly he would regret it in the morning since he won't be able to walk for a few days.

"A-Alfred!"

"God Arthur, you're so tight!" grunted Alfred.

Beads of sweat was coming off his brow and dripped off to land on Arthur's pure body. The two of them were panting loudly and were near to the limit,.

"Ah, Alfred! I-I think I'm gonna-"

"Yeah, me...me, too!"

After five thrusts, Alfred pushed himself to Arthur and spread his cum inside his lover. It too a few moment just to be able to breathe again but they both managed, Alfred pulled himself out and collapsed onto Arthur.

Arthur panted, "That was good..."

"You should get drunk more often..." Alfred muttered.

"Hey, take off these things..."

"Oh no, Arthur."

"What are you talking about, git?"

Alfred politely took off Arthur's blindfold and smiled at him. "You came out of nowhere and requested kinky stuff, and I'm not done with you quite yet. I hope you don't mind not walking for a few...maybe weeks or month." Alfred's once innocent blue eyes became dark, almost not himself.

Arthur gulped in fear.

Maybe he _shouldn't _drink too much...

_The End! _

* * *

**asldkfjdsakjfladsjflkadsfljsdl;fjldsjfoiawofnvowiefoiuaejilsfciahudfpocjdsi WHY DID I WRITE THIS? Screw it, I just hope Al and Artie don't find this...I'm so screwed. **

**Please enjoy and review this story if you can! :)**


End file.
